


The gift of my life.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, But Jongdae is a killer, I m not advocating any of the themes in the fic, I tried to tone the violence a little tbh, M/M, Minseok is a Mafia boss, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violent as fuck, a relatively stable relationship in a fucked up world, dealings and Mafia, don't judge me for NOT READING THE TAGS, please read the tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Snow sparks Fic festival Prompt N°26: “You’re the most beautiful gift I’ve ever received.” - Minseok, son of the local mafia boss, gets a present from his father. An interesting servant with enticing curled lips and handsome cheekbones.TRIGGER WARNING: Rape/non-consent material, slave master, murder.READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! The fic have a set of triggering subjects.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	The gift of my life.

I repeat it! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! THE FIC HAVE TRIGGERING THEMES THAT DO NOT MATCH MY BELIEVES OR MY LIKINGS.

I don't support rape or murder or Sex Slavery. 

I warned you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Minseok was someone whose look opposed his reality. 

“Ah! Hyung!” Skin slapping sounds filled the air as Minseok, despite his petite figure, mercilessly rammed inside his publically-considered boy toy, Jongdae, with an incredible force.

Jongdae was his little spy. Everything happening in his father’s gang reached his ear through Jongdae and he rewarded the man plenty. Sex, money, gifts, trips, Jongdae just had to name it and Minseok was offering it.

Not that Minseok could say no, everything he gave Jongdae made him loyal and pliant to everything he wanted.

Jongdae was set to be a prostitute but Minseok's father thought he would be a good fuck for his son who was throwing a fit at him. Mad, Minseok had nearly kicked Jongdae to death but, despite his cuts, blood, and tears, Jongdae approached the winded out Minseok and unzipped the man’s pants. Minseok looked at him in shock before yanking him away by his hair. 

Jongdae held his arm, showing how shaken he was. “I am not good at this, master, but I will make you feel good, just don’t kill me. I am sorry, I’ll be good.”

Minseok could only see something fiercely trying to survive in Jongdae’s eyes. The kid in his grip had received the beating of his life yet still tried to please him—why? 

“Why are you still going? I kicked you enough to knock you out but you still…”

“What can scum like me do other than be pitiful and meaningless, Master? I am your dirty rug; you can use me as you please.” Jongdae answered as he was disallowed from blowing Minseok.

Minseok frowned and pushed Jongdae away. “Strip and kneel in front of the bed.” Jongdae did as he was asked and Minseok pushed through his rim the thickest dildo he had.

Jongdae screamed at the stretch. “Wear your clothes and keep it inside. I will see what I can do with you after I shower.”

Jongdae did exactly as he was told and Minseok scoffed as he took the dildo out harshly hours later, making Jongdae yelp in pain. He lubed Jongdaet and himself before hammering the poor prostitute’s prostate. Jongdae’s body was assaulted and he nearly blacked out due to Minseok’s rage but in the end, Minseok felt better.

“Guess fucking your tight little hole was better than bruising that pretty face of yours.”

Jongdae, dizzy, still managed to smile. “I'm happy I am of use.”

Minseok was creeped out by how Jongdae was acting so he asked for a background check, which his father was surprised by. He gave the file to Minseok who frowned as he read.

Kidnapped when he was a kid, Jongdae was initially set for an organ sale but the match dropped. So he was sold as a sex slave, trained in a camp since he was eight, trained to be pain tolerant and with no self esteem or self preservation. He was eighteen as he slept on the floor; right in front of Minseok’s shocked eyes.

Five years after that, Jongdae became a ruthless killer. Minseok made sure to teach him how to kill, fight and become a very cunning spy. Jongdae used everything to bring Minseok what he asked for, even his body. Minseok and he went into regular testing to make sure they were both clean, once a week, Jongdae was used so much.

Each time the test came clean, Minseok realized a knot in his heart loosened up. He would make love to Jongdae the best way he can, rough yet caring. Jongdae was less pliant, because Minseok taught him to be so, but he was loyal enough for Minseok to feel safe even with a gun in Jongdae’s hand.

Jongdae exploded in a storm of moans and shivers, shaking as Minseok filled him to the brim.

“Hyung.” One of the best parts of the transformation he made Jongdae go through is that he stopped calling him Master. “You're absent minded today.”

Minseok smiled. “You know what day it is today?”

Jongdae frowned, thinking before smiling.

“It has been five years, Jongdae.”

Jongdae had a sudden sad expression on his face. “Yeah.” 

It made Minseok frown. What did that expression mean? Why was he sad? Jongdae seemed to notice his expression.

“I just wish I knew you ten years before that.”

Oh.

Jongdae had told him some of the torture they would do to teach the kids to be pain tolerant.

Also, Jongdae had told him that he wasn’t a virgin when he was bought. The pain he felt back then wasn’t unusual. His anger was.

Jongdae went through all kinds of kinks and shaming. They wanted them to be perfect sex dolls, pliantenough to bend for everyone’s need, and Minseok felt chills go through his body when he heard it.

He knew he would soon be the head of such business and it terrified him more after Jongdae came into his life. He told Jongdae so and the man just rode him like no tomorrow. Jongdae didn’t have to tell Minseok how much he loved the soft hearted man because every day he would have the chance to show it. How many times did Jongdae kill with cold hands just to keep Minseok safe? Countless times, and Minseok knew it.

At some point, Minseok wanted to leave that world and have a safer life but his father had gotten him so deep in their business that he had all the chains tied around his neck. 

“Once he is gone, you will be able to run. There are tons of people who would love to be the boss, you can simply hand it over, fake your death and hide somewhere nice,” Jongdae mumbled as he lay on top of Minseok.

Minseok played with his soft skin and smiled. “With you.”

Minseok wished it were possible. He knew how far dreams were from reality so he gave up before even trying. His father died and he ruled the gang ruthlessly with Jongdae by his side. He even became so heartless with the world that nobody could even think of mentioning him or Jongdae around Busan where his gang’s headquarters were.

He bought a house on the beach where he lived lavishly, throwing parties that covered many transactions and deals done under the tables. Jongdae was the main entertainer, singing and dancing so seductively for the guests. Minseok rarely felt jealous because of that, as he knew it was Jongdae’s way to divert attention.

“I would love to have such a great ass,” one of their dealers said once as Minseok smirked, “as a bonus for the deal.”

Jongdae approached them and knelt in front of Minseok, burying his nose against his groin. 

Minseok held his hair. “This ass belongs to me and always will.”

The man scoffed, “We all know that he fucked tons of men behind your back.” 

The tone of mockery riled Minseok up and Jongdae could feel that. He chuckled before sitting on Minseok’s lap.

“Who said it was  _ behind _ his back?” Jongdae looked at Minseok who mirrored his smirk. “Plus no one feels as amazing as my lord. I can guarantee that.”

He offered Minseok a drink and left the table with a suggestive exhale. He went to the master bedroom, pacing around when Minseok joined him. Jongdae was terrified of Minseok’s anger so he sat down and waited.

“The audacity that man had!” Minseok slammed the mirror on the wall. “The fucker wanted to humiliate us.”

Jongdae approached him and held his shoulders softly. “You did well by not answering his suggestive insinuations. He doesn’t really matter.”

“He does!” Minseok yelled furiously. “He still insists to see you tonight in his hotel room.”

Jongdae froze there. He didn’t sleep with strangers since Minseok took over so it felt so foreign to him. He watched as Minseok trashed everything in the room in rage before holding his cheeks and kissing him aggressively. He kissed Minseok until he calmed down. 

“I will go.”

“No! I purposely did everything so they will respect you.” Minseok held Jongdae’s arms, shaking it so hard it hurt but Jongdae didn’t bat a lash.

He waited for Minseok to calm down and smiled. “Trust me.” 

Minseok realized Jongdae was as angry as he was when he said this. He deflated and sat down in bed as Jongdae went to wear something more suggestive. He walked out with it and approached Minseok who looked defeated and pulled his head up. 

“Don’t let them beat you, because I am not defeated yet.”

Jongdae got into the hotel room with a smirk. He noticed the guards and the man who was already naked, aside from the bathrobe and drinking something. “Don’t we need privacy? I am barely wearing anything and all I have are these soft, fluffy handcuffs.” He lifted his arms to be checked and once the guards nodded, the man dismissed them.

“You are such a whore,” the man spoke with lust clouding his eyes as he approached Jongdae and grinded on him. “You think that kid can give you the best dicking? You haven’t tasted me yet, sweety.”

“Let me put you into a test, then,” Jongdae pulled the man to bed, kissing him distractingly and cuffed him. As the man struggled and nearly yelled for help, Jongdae smirked, “Let me see how much I can ride you and cum untouched.” The man eased as he noticed Jongdae undress.

Jongdae had to pull a long pole from his butt. It was a dildo that could hide a thick needle-like dagger inside and Jongdae chuckled as he picked up his clean underwear and stuffed the man’s mouth, silencing him. 

“Stupid little shit.” Jongdae picked up his phone and recorded him in compromising positions before claiming the bed.“I said it wasn’t behind my boss’s back, didn’t I? Every fuck I gave out was a distraction so I can pick up my dagger and poke it right into their heart. I can do that, I clearly can and the hit will be so clean that people would think you got shot from the open balcony.” Jongdae showed the needle as he sat up, ignoring the man’s loud whimpers. “Nobody would realize it is me who killed you all along. Isn’t that smart?”

The man struggled and Jongdae poked him softly in the chest,l. “Don’t struggle and keep quiet,” he ordered coldly, “Minseok told you nicely I was his and not a token for deals, but you insisted on disrespecting me and him in front of thousands of people.” He made the man look at his rage filled eyes, hissing, “Who do you think you are dealing with? I may have a reputation of a whore but I am not one. I am a very trained and skilled killer trained by no one other than Kim Minseok. Nobody could frame me for a single murder and surely nobody will frame me for yours, are we clear?” 

The man didn’t answer.

“You know if Minseok didn’t need that cargo of yours, you would be dead, don’t you? But wait.” Jongdae sat up. “We have three more gangs, competitors of yours, willing to do the same service with less expenses, why am I even keeping you alive? Guess we are saying goodbye now.”

Jongdae lifted the needle, ready to hit when the man screamed for him to stop and Jongdae paused, taking the cloth out of his mouth. 

“I am sorry for disrespecting you, Mr. Kim. I won’t repeat it.”

Jongdae laughed at that. “You better be. As you speak, every single member of your little shitty gang will be under the radar, every bit of dirt on you will be discovered and classified, and as soon as you hurt me or Minseok, everything will be exposed to your competitors and everyone you hurt indirectly,” Jongdae explained as he wore his clothes again. “You know what that means, right? An exposed organization is a dead one, remember that.” He walked to the door, before pausing and looking at the man who tried to reach something. “If I were you, I won’t say a single word of what I did to you tonight, for both your reputation and mine. See ya.”

Jongdae made sure he was out of the building as soon as he handed the cuff keys to one of the guards. He took his car back and once home, he found Minseok and hugged him.

“What did you do?” Minseok asked him and so Jongdae explained what he did. “Good idea. I’m going to dig up every secret he buried.”

“Before that,” Jongdae whispered as he bit on Minseok’s ear, “fuck me.” 

Minseok didn’t restrain his strength as he tore the clothes off Jongdae. He kissed him as he pushed his manhood inside Jongdae’s stretched walls. The sounds of skin slapping together mirrored the intensity of Minseok’s power and covered Jongdae’s whimpers and moans.

Jongdae was so wrecked he couldn’t move the next day and Minseok was so mad he couldn’t rest until he got the power over the gang that man led. He met the man later that night with a smug smile. “I hope you enjoyed the night with Jongdae,” he commented. “I know how good he can be.”

“He was excellent, as you trained him,” the man said stoically and Minseok scoffed before checking the last details of their collaboration. 

Just as their collaboration ended, a rumor circulated that Chen was the killer behind about fifty-four murders in the circle. Minseok didn’t deny it and neither did Jongdae care. They knew the number was far fewer than how many Jongdae actually killed, but the rumors did break the “whore” image people had about Jongdae.

People feared him more which was a good thing for Minseok, but Jongdae struggled more to do things he used to do.

He became more innovative though. 

The murders he performed were all so well elaborated that the body would be found only hours after the kill. He enjoyed being creative and Minseok enjoyed the expression of murderous joy on his face every time he returned victorious. 

“How was your night?” Minseok would ask him as he kissed Jongdae’s skin. 

“Fruitful like always.” 

Jongdae hummed as he allowed full access to his body for Minseok’s pleasure. They were in the middle of it when Minseok’s emergency phone rang, freezing Minseok for a moment before bringing Jongdae  _ there. _

It took them a second to fall back to reality, Minseok snatching the phone and answering it.

“What is it?” he asked as Jongdae curled up in his hold. Minseok sat up urgently. “Mobilize everyone,” he hissed before leaving the bed and ordered the confused Jongdae, “Get dressed, now.” 

“Why?” 

Jongdae still left the bed to wear his clothes, not bothering to wash up and merely wiping himself with the bedsheets. Minseok yanked him out of the room and out of the house before he could say more, almost throwing him to the trunk of the car. 

“Hide,” Minseok ordered. 

Jongdae pushed himself into the back in a small compartiment between the backseats and the trunk. He kept himself hidden as he felt Minseok fill it with bags. Minseok drove normally, not even speeding up, parked by a coffee shop, took some take outs, and as soon as the road was clear, he speeded up on the highway. He was fuming to know that Jongdae’s last victim was an undercover cop, who recorded everything. 

It was a mistake that could cost Jongdae his life and Minseok wasn’t going to sit back and let it happen. He drove to the private chalet he bought anonymously, allowing Jongdae out of the trunk. 

Jongdae stretched and held Minseok. “Can you explain what happened?” 

“That Kim bastard was an undercover cop, everything you did was recorded, and now” Jongdae paled instantly,“the police are after you.” 

Jongdae hugged Minseok who noticed how he didn’t seem fazed. Jongdae smiled and picked up the bags, heading inside while Minseok observed him confusedly. Once inside, Jongdae was checking the inside of the fridge. 

“So what's the plan?”

“I have no plan,” Minseok answered him back, pulling him close. “I want you safe, Jongdae, so you will stay hidden here.”

Jongdae looked at his eyes, “It won’t stop the police from finding me and coming for me. You need to think of a plan, Minseok,” he said with mischief written on his face. “Maybe it will be a good plan to get a well deserved retirement for me.”

Minseok didn’t know why Jongdae seemed to find it fun. He wondered if the life he made Jongdae live didn’t break all sense of fear for him. It worried Minseok, who tried not to show it by kissing Jongdae avidly.

That same afternoon, Minseok ordered Jongdae to hide in the cabin while he focused on getting him out of the country. He left Jongdae alone in the cabin for five days, planning Jongdae’s escape to another country, when his men called him. 

“Kim Minseok speaking,” he answered absently.

“Boss,” the man spoke, his hesitation apparent, as the sounds of sirens were blasting in the background, “they found Chen dead.”

Minseok tensed. “What? What did you just say?”

“I came to the cabin with the groceries you requested, and the cabin was surrounded with police cars.” 

Minseok stood up, shaken, as the man explained, “I think they found Jongdae already dead. One of our insiders said he committed suicide as soon as the police came.”

Minseok wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to die, he wanted to stop breathing, he wanted everything to just stop, but he could only stand there and shake as his tears fell. Life lost all color suddenly and he had no idea what to do.

He called his men back, trying not to show how it affected him while pain was making it hard for him to live his day the way he used to. Jongdae was a huge part of his life, most of it, basically, and it hurt to live without that part.

He didn’t even try to know if the body belonged to Jongdae or not, if he was really dead, as he had no power for the answer “yes” and preferred to live blindly. It was hard, not impossible, as he was always pissed, always angry, always cold, and nobody seemed to live beyond his anger.

The mood wasn’t everything. Minseok was slowly delegating his power to his subordinates. He was slowly fading out of the scene, losing interest in things that stressed him out, and managed to acquire a small beach house where he could live in reclusion. By the time he disappeared from the scene, seven months had passed and Minseok could only sit in front of the beach, look ahead, and let his tears run down.

“I wish I did this sooner.” 

He looked up to see Jongdae, all in white, standing by his side, talking with a wide smile. 

“Finally, you are out of that world.”

Minseok looked ahead again, shaking as he shed more tears, and said, “I killed you. I had to find a way to give you a better life; I had to find a way to save you… But I lost you.” Arms wrapped his head and he sobbed. “I missed you, Jongdae,” he gasped, wrapping that body in his own arms. “I miss you so much and I don’t want to wake up and see you gone.”

“Wake up?” Jongdae’s question made Minseok look up, showing the pain that morphed his face.

Minseok stood up and held Jongdae’s hands, “I know this is a dream, Dae. No need to try and ease my heart, no need… I know I can only see you through my fucked up mind, I know I am so done with life that my mind is making you up and…” A kiss paused him and he stiffened before pushing Jongdae away.

Jongdae laughed loud before looking at him with a smug expression. “I didn’t know you loved me so much, Minnie.”

“Jongdae?” 

Jongdae chuckled amusedly and said nothing for a while, letting everything sink in. 

Minseok could only exclaim, “Jongdae?”

“Surprise?” Jongdae pinched Minseok’s cheeks. “It took you a moment.”

Minseok felt sudden rage and he wanted to punch Jongdae so much, but his fists could only collide with Jongdae’s shoulder, which made Jongdae wince. Minseok punched him over and over as he shed tears silently. Jongdae allowed him until he could feel Minseok collapse as he pulled him close. Minseok hugged him tight and they remained still and silent for a moment.

“You are what my life was about,” Minseok whispered suddenly. “You are the reason I tried to have power, but I ended up hurting you, I ended up… How did you do it?”

Jongdae chuckled, “Well, I already had that plan in mind. I only had to pick up the fake blood, the poison, and my backup team,” he explained. “Faking my death for the past seven months was easy with your reaction, to be honest. You mourned me so bad and faded until you disappeared which made my death so very realistic.”

Minseok couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you really alive? Am I not dreaming? This… Jongdae, I can’t handle it, I won’t handle it if you disappear, so please…”

Jongdae’s expression softened up and he held Minseok’s cheeks. “When I was first given to you and you punched me, you hurt your pinky and it was swollen for three days. You thought I didn’t notice, but I did and I was terrified you would punish me for it.”

“That… I don’t even remember that,” Minseok mumbled, tearing up, “and what else?”

“You don’t like it when I make a mess after showering but you leave the floor wet when you do,” Jongdae pointed out, “and you may love to drink black coffee but you sip on my almond Latte all the time.”

Minseok chuckled mid-sobb at that and held Jongdae’s hands. “You are real, this is real, and you're not dead.”

“I'm not dead,” Jongdae repeated with a reassuring smile. “We have a long life to live now, no murdering, no dealing, no worries, nothing but us.”

“Just us,” Minseok whispered back as he pulled Jongdae to a long deserved kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry for the aggressive warning. I just want you to know that I don't advocate any of the triggering things that Jongdae lived in my fic but I am more of advocating the possible relatively-healthy and strong relationship people can get even in bad spaces.


End file.
